The IP (“Internet Protocol”) telephone of today uses roughly the same level of power, whether the phone is in use or not. As currently designed, the actual action of talking on an IP phone does not require any additional power than when the IP phone is idle. Compare this to an analog phone, which only uses power when actually in use, and even then, the power used may be less than the power dissipated in a network able used to power an IP phone of today. An obvious solution would be to put the phone into some sort of sleep mode when not in use; however a problem with this solution is that the phone is required to maintain active communication through the network back to the call control server in order to stay registered.